Cliff Diving
by weepingwriter
Summary: COMPLETE! It Was The Promise Of Summer, We Sealed It With A Kiss, Let's Hope We Do Things Proper. How Did We Get To This? Brucas.
1. Prologue

_**Summary:**__ It Was The Promise Of Summer, We Sealed It With A Kiss, Let's Hope We Do Things Proper. How Did We Get To This? _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the story, only the idea. I don't even own the summary and title. They are from the song called Cliff Diving by +44. _

**Hey, I'm back with a new story since What's The Us is now finished. This story has been stuck in my mind for as long as I started to listen to the song Cliff Diving by + 44. The whole song made me think right away of a Brucas story. Anyway…. It's almost midnight and I have finals tomorrow, so I better be going. **

**This is just the set up for the next chapters. Enjoy. Please review. I have to go get some sleep now. **

**Cliff Diving **

**Prologue**

_"Promise to meet back here next year?" The fourteen-year-old said with tears in her eyes. She hated the end of summer. It meant leaving everything she loved in Tree Hill to go back to Charlotte where she hated it._

"_I promise B. I always come back." Lucas smiled hugging the brunette. "I'll always be there." _

"_Good." Brooke said looking at her watch. "My mom is probably looking for me."_

"_Mine too." Lucas frowned. _

"_I don't want to go Luke. I don't want to go home." _

"_I know Brooke. You can call me whenever you want." _

"_Okay." Brooke said as they climbed out from underneath the picnic table at the basketball court next to the river._

"_Brooklynn Penelope Davis!" Keith yelled grabbing Brooke by her arm as he pulled her to the car. "I told you no! You're not ever allowed to see him again! I don't want you to do anything with him. Understand me?" _

"_Yes Dad." Brooke said rolling her eyes. _

"_Do not roll your eyes at me young lady. Now get your ass into that car right now!" Keith yelled. "As for you Scott I want you to stay the hell away from my daughter."_

"_Why don't you keep your daughter away from my son?" Dan yelled pointing a finger at Keith. For two people who once where friends they sure hate each other now._

"_Don't you dare say anything about my daughter Dan!" _

"_Learn to control your son maybe." _

"_Keith let's just go!" Karen yelled from the car._

"_See what you had to do Brooke? You caused all this." Haley yelled at her younger sister, by two long years, as she climbed into the car._

"_Haley."_

"_No Brooke you're the one that caused dad to get this mad." _

"_Girls quiet it." Karen yelled._

"_Brooklynn if you ever step near that boy again then you will not see any day light for as longs as you live in my house." Keith yelled when they pulled away._

"_Why? Why can't I be friends with Lucas?"_

"_Don't you dare start that Brooke. Don't." Haley whispered to herself hoping for once that Brooke would actually listen to her._

"_Cause that boy is no good Brooke." _

"_Or do you mean the dad is no good. Dad you have no clue about anything that doesn't involve the stupid fight." Brooke cried. "You're too old to be fighting." _

"_Keith she kind of has a point."_

"_Karen please don't start." Keith begged his wife._

"_Okay but just give the poor girl a break." Karen said._

"_Not until she learns that that family is no good." _

"_I learned that dad when you started to go insane on me!" Brooke yelled climbing in the way back of the black Escalade. _

"_She ruins everything!" Haley complained. "I was enjoying my time at the beach but no we had to leave cause of her!"_

"_Hales stop." Keith said not wanting to start another fight._

**X-X-X-X-X**

_"Lucas Eugene Scott!" Dan yelled as soon as they got home. "What the hell where you thinking seeing that Davis girl._

_"Dad."_

_"No I want to know! After all the times we tell you to stay away from them you still don't listen to me."_

_"I don't need to listen to you." Lucas said under his breathe._

_"What did you say boy? You better have not said what I think you did."_

_"Good going Luke." Nathan laughed at his younger brother as he made his way towards his room._

_"Nathan get to your room before you get in trouble." Dan said staring at his two totally different sons._

_"Dan go easy on the boy." Deb said._

_"The day he learns to listen to me and the day you cut down on the drinks boozy." Dan smirked._

_"Daniel!_

_"Deb just let me deal with him."_

_"Go easy on the boy." Deb reminded him walking up the stairs._

_"Dad."_

_"No Luke you are not getting away this easy."_

_"Come on."_

_"Come on Lucas? You disobeyed my orders to stay away from her. You are going to get what you deserve. Three weeks grounding starting now. Get your ass up to that room right now!" Dan yelled watching his youngest stomp his way up to his room._

_"Told you so." Nathan smirked._

_"Go to hell." Lucas yelled slamming his bedroom door shut._


	2. Chapter One

_**Summary:**__ It Was The Promise Of Summer, We Sealed It With A Kiss, Let's Hope We Do Things Proper. How Did We Get To This? _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the story, only the idea. I don't even own the summary and title. They are from the song called Cliff Diving by +44. The Chapter Title and Lyrics Are Again By +44, it's called When Your Heart Stops Betting. _

_**Thanks To: **__onetreehillgirl066, Princesakarlita411, ANGELS1991, othfan326, IloveYouTooPrettyGirl, CSIVegasChick14, hoeoverbros, and BabyJamesBabyOTHNaleyFan. Eight reviews! Thank you so much. _

_Also I have to thank some people from my science class for getting me in the mood to write. Thanks to __**Frank, Kyle, Billy **__and __**Jimmy S, **__for singing so many songs at our last Biology glass ever! Also __**Brianna **__(both Rano and Salsa) for helping me with this story and last but not least __**Pelagia **__for editing this chapter. Thanks you guys. _

**Cliff Diving **

**Chapter One: I'll Be There**

"Luke I missed you!" Brooke said running over to her boyfriend's arms. She missed him terribly. Only having to talk to him at like midnight so her father won't know and his wouldn't either. The last time they saw each other was on Brooke's ninth grade class trip to the beach.

"I missed you too B. Way to much." Lucas said holding on the Brooke for dear life, not wanting for her ever to go back to Charlotte.

"I don't want to go home Lucas. My dad's already pissed off from last summer." Brooke cried.

"Shh. Cheery relax we have sixty-two days. That's all summer."

"Not really Broody only nights." Brooke still cried.

"We'll do it some how okay? Babe don't cry." Lucas sadly said. "I don't like you crying. Shh! Cheery please stop."

"I want you to stay here forever Luke." Brooke cried.

"Me too, but your dad is probably wondering where you went. So let's get you home and you can text me whenever, wherever." Lucas smiled.

"Okay. But you promise me you'll meet me at the beach tomorrow night?"

"Midnight as always." Lucas said kissing Brooke.

"I love you Broody Boy."

"I love you too Pretty Girl." Lucas said kissing Brooke one more time before they both spilt up.

"Where the hell have you been Brooklynn?" Karen asked when she noticed her daughter walking into the Davis summerhouse at one AM.

"I went for a walk mom. Nothing more then a walk."

"Really? Then what is the thing on your neck?" Karen said walking over to her daughter and moving the dark raven colored wavy hair out of the way. "You have a hickie!"

"Mom." Brooke said.

"Brooke where the hell did you go? And who the hell gave you a hickie? I want answers and I want them now!" Karen yelled loud enough that she probably wakened Haley and Keith.

"I just went for a walk mom nothing more then a walk!"

"Then how'd you end up with a hickie on your neck?"

"What?" Keith said walking down the stairs. "It's that Scott boy wasn't it? Wasn't it Brooke?"

"Dad."

"It is. You saw him after the months we warned you not to ever see him, you disobeyed us Brooklynn." Karen yelled.

"Mom."

"Leave the phone here and get your ass up into that room this minute or so help me god I'll drag you up there." Keith yelled.

"I'm taking my phone." Brooke yelled running up the stairs with her phone in her hand with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Brooklynn!" Keith yelled running after her.

"Great just what I want to be up at one in the morning." Haley complained.

"Hales not now."

"Why not? Why is everything about her?"

"Haley stop it please and just go back to sleep." Karen begged. She was tired enough from waiting up for Brooke she didn't have the energy to start a fight with Haley.

"Haley listen to your mother." Keith said walking up behind Karen.

"OMG! This whole family revolves around the little whore!"

"Haley Elizabeth Davis that is enough. Now get into that room." Keith said as they walked straight passed her door to their seventeen-year-old's room and walked to the end of the hall towards their fifteen-year-old's room. "Brooklynn open this door now!"

"No!" Brooke said as she made her way across her room towards the window that was in front of the house, which made climbing out of so much easier. As fast as she could she texted Lucas to tell him to meet her at their spot and threw her phone on the bed and finished climbing out the window.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Where you going?" Nathan asked when he noticed his younger brother sneaking out the window.

"Nate just don't say anything to mom or dad please?"

"You're going to see that Davis girl."

"Her names Brooke Nathan." Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"Fine whatever."

"Promise you won't say anything?"

"I won't but if you get caught you better not tell mom, well mostly dad that I helped you." Nathan begged.

"Sure. Just cover for me."

"Like always." Nathan said lying back down on his bed and falling back to sleep.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Brooke you said it was in emergency, what's wrong?" Lucas asked as soon as he say his girlfriend sitting crying on the rocks clumped together at the very end of the beach.

"I had to get away from there Lucas."

"What happened?"

"They found out again. Thanks to you and the hickie you gave me." Brooke sadly said. "Can we just run away from it all? Just for a week at lest."

"Brooke we're fifteen, we can't afford anything." Lucas pointed out. "We have no money."

"I grabbed all the money I saved from forever plus I kind off took just a little from Haley that leaves us with a thousand dollars.

"Brooke think this threw."

"Luke I just need to get away from my parents for a little bit. You can come with me, there's a bus leaving in an hour for Carolina Beach. You coming or what?" Brooke said standing up off the rock putting her hand out for Lucas.

"Brooke."

"No Luke I got to get away. I need it."

"Fine." Lucas said. "I'll go but our parents are going to kill us when we get back."

"So let them."

"Are people even going to even let us get an hotel room?"

"Why not we got enough money? I looked it all up. It two hundred dollars for a bus ticked there and back for both of us, and there is a little motel right there that's a hundred and fifty per night. So we can stay for like four days and the money we have left we can use for food." Brooke stated.

"Okay let's go." Lucas smiled wrapping his arm protectively around Brooke as they walked off the beach.

"Thank you for coming with me." Brooke smiled shivering in the air conditioning.

"Here babe." Lucas said taking off his Raven's basketball sweatshirt.

"Luke you're going to be cold."

"I'd rather be cold than you be cold Brooke." Lucas said as they took a seat in the back of the bus.

"They're gonna kill us you know." Brooke smirked.

"Of course but who cares right now? It was just you and me." Lucas said kissing Brooke with a smile on her face.

_  
I'll be there when your heart stops beating  
I'll be there when your last breath's taken away  
In the dark, When there's no-one listening  
In the times when we both get carried away_


	3. Chapter Two

_**Summary:**__ It Was The Promise Of Summer, We Sealed It With A Kiss, Let's Hope We Do Things Proper. How Did We Get To This? _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the story, only the idea. I don't even own the summary and title. They are from the song called Cliff Diving by +44. _

_**Thank Yous: **_brookenlucas4eva03, Bella, CSIVegasChick14, onetreehillgirl066, Princesakarlita411, ANGELS1991, Brooke6404, hoeoverbros and Jane for reviewing. Keep it up please?

**Cliff Diving**

**Chapter Two: I've Got You**

"Lucas Eugene Scott where the hell are you?" Deb yelled into the phone the next morning.

_"Hi mom."_

"Don't hi mom me Lucas. Where are you?" Deb yelled again.

_"At Skills' house." Lucas said naming the first friend that popped into his head._

"No your not. Again where are you? And this time I want the right answer?"

"Lucas where in God's name are you, and it better not be with that Davis girl like your brother said?" Dan said steeling the phone away from Deb. "Lucas answer me right now!"

_"I'm out with friends okay? Nothing more then that."_

"If you're out with friends then how in the world did all your little friends stop here and ask if you're home?"

_"Dad, can I talk to Nathan?"_

"Not until I find out where you and that slut are."

_"She's not a slut!" Lucas yelled, I guess trying not to wake up Brooke isn't working out too much._

"Luke?" Brooke asked sitting up.

"I hear her Lucas so don't tell me she's not there with you!" Dan yelled getting more and angrier each second that past.

_"Dad I'll be home in four days, just leave me alone!" Lucas said hanging up his phone before taking the battery out of it._

"Deb I'm heading over to the Davis's, I want them to tell me where the hell Lucas is."

"Dan." Deb said before hearing Dan slam the front door.

"Where the hell are they?" Dan yelled when Keith Davis opened the door to his house.

"Do you think I would know?" Keith said staring at his use to be best friend.

"Boys break it up now." Karen said walking down the stairs.

"He better not be with your whore of a daughter." Dan yelled as Deb and Nathan walked into the house.

"Do not call my daughter a whore!" Keith yelled pushing Dan.

"Dan stop it!" Deb yelled. "You two fighting isn't going to help us find out where they went. It's just going to make it worse."

"Mom!" Haley yelled. "The bitch stole my two-hundred dollars!"

"Haley!" Karen yelled looking, a stern evil look, at Haley as she made her way down the stairs. "Watch it."

"But why my money?"

"Hales this isn't a good time."

"What did she do now?" Haley asked, Brooke was always getting into trouble since the time she met Lucas and their parents told them to stay away. Haley always thought it was Brooke's pay back to her parents.

"Haley why don't you and Nathan go watch some television or something." Keith said. He just really wanted his baby girl back home.

"Fine." Haley and Nathan said as Nathan followed Haley over to the family room where Keith's flat screen plasma television was sitting on the wall.

"Does anyone know where they could be?" Deb asked. How far could two fifteen-year-olds, who can't drive, get.

"No." The three other adults answered.

"I guess we should call the police, they can help us." Karen said running to grab the nearest phone.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"They're looking for us B." Lucas said laying back down on the bed.

"Then let them. It's mostly their fault we are here." Brooke said with a smile.

"True." Lucas smiled wrapping his arm protectively around Brooke, pulling her closer to him in the process. "Nice sleep?"

"Of course. I slept like an angel." Brooke smiled her dimpled smile. "Can't it just be like this always Luke?"

"I wish Brooke. I really wish it could be."

"Let's just stay in and watch TV today."

"Anything you want to do today I'll do it." Lucas said kissing the top of Brooke's head.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Do something officer!" Dan and Keith yelled at the same time.

"We are trying our best but it seems they aren't in Tree Hill anymore." The officer said kind of scared.

"What do you mean not in Tree Hill?" Keith asked making sure he heard the officer right.

"We have an idea of where they went."

"Where's that?"

"All we know is that they went on a bus somewhere."

"What?"

"The bus station videos show them getting on a bus, but to where? We are still trying to figure that out." The officer said walking away.

"This is your son's fault." Keith shouted when the officers left.

"How is it my son's if your daughter kept her legs closed we probably wouldn't be here?" Dan shouted back.

"They're at it again." Haley whispered.

"Just pay attention to the television. It becomes handy." Nathan smiled.

"Why don't both of them just give up?" Haley asked. "I'm sick and tired of all this."

"Me too. Why do you think Lucas and Brooke ran away?" Nathan smirked.

"They'll be back." Haley said rolling her eyes.

"Nathan, Let's go!" Dan yelled.

"Bye Hales." Nathan smiled getting up off the couch.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Brooke, I got us some food." Lucas said walking into the room.

"Thanks Broody." Brooke said with a kiss, that she and Lucas knew that was going to turn into a big make out session. "I want to do it Lucas."

"Brooke." Lucas said stopping kissing Brooke. "Are you sure?"

"More then anything in the world." Brooke said climbing and straddling Lucas. "More then anything."

**X-X-X-X-X**

_So you guys wanted some Naley thrown in somewhere so i thought i throw it in, just a little though. Not much. _

_Review please?_


	4. Chapter Three

_**Summary:**__ It Was The Promise Of Summer, We Sealed It With A Kiss, Let's Hope We Do Things Proper. How Did We Get To This? _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own the story, only the idea. I don't even own the summary and title. They are from the song called Cliff Diving by +44; the lyric at the end of this is called __**Kelsey**__ by Metro Station. _

_**Thank Yous Time: **_brookenlucas4eva03, Bella, onetreehillgirl066, Princesakarlita411, ANGELS1991, flipflopgal, BabyJamesBabyOTHNaleyFan, hoeoverbros, Brooke6404, princetongirl and lanenapr252005 for reviewing. Eleven reviews! Thank you guys so much!

**So this chapter is kind of short but right now I got sent home from camp yesterday from being sick to my stomach with puking (not in nice terms but whatever), I tried my hardest to get an update for this story and I finally figured out what I am going to do and where it is heading. Keep a look out, reviews will be nice. **

**Cliff Diving**

**Chapter Three: Welcome Back, Not**

"Brooke we need to get up so we won't miss the bus back." Lucas whispered into Brooke's ear as they slept. It's been four great days of them just together, no parents yelling or a brother or sister complaining that they are the ones getting all the attention. Just them together in a dirty motel room, but to them it was perfect.

"Do we have too?" Brooke whined rubbing her eyes.

"Sadly." Lucas said kissing Brooke's cheek.

"Can we at least shower first?" Brooke said with a smirk, a smirk that she has been wearing on her face since they had sex the first time the first day there.

"Sure, it could probably the last time we are together knowing the way our parents are reacting to this." Lucas sadly said.

"I really don't want to go Luke. Please, find away to let us stay here forever." Brooke cried.

"No tears, Brooke." Lucas pleaded. "There's no way that I can have you in tears."

"I know." Brooke said as Lucas whipped the falling tears off her cheeks.

"Now we have to make the best out of the time we have left." Lucas said with a little smile. "Now let's take that shower." Lucas smiled getting off the bed and pulling Brooke up with him.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Brooke come on I'll walk you home?" Lucas asked when they got off the bus at Tree Hill Bus Station four hours later.

"I don't think that is the best idea Luke." Brooke sadly said. "My parents and probably yours are looking for both of us."

"Okay. Call or text me tonight Cheery." Lucas said giving Brooke a big kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Brooke said giving him a hug and another kiss before walking in the opposite direction as Lucas.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Brooklynn Penelope Davis where the hell have you been for the past week?" Keith screamed as soon as he saw his daughter walking in the front door.

"Hi daddy."

"Don't you dare hi Daddy me Brooklynn!"

"Okay." Brooke said.

"Where were you?"

"Out?"

"Out where for the past week with the Scott Boy?" Keith said getting angrier and angrier that his daughter was telling him the truth.

"The beach?" Brooke questioned not really knowing if she wanted to tell her parents, well mostly her dad, the truth about what was going on.

"Get your ass into your room now!" Keith yelled.

"Daddy." Brooke complained.

"Brooklynn go right now. I had enough of this sneaking around with this Scott boy."

"Mom do something." Brooke begged looking at her mother who was sitting in a chair just staring at Brooke.

"Karen don't you dare leave that chair." Keith yelled.

"Keith." Karen said standing up, totally ignoring her husband's wishes. "Oh baby girl you are finally home." Karen said hugging her daughter in the biggest hug she had ever given anyone. "Baby girl why'd you go?"

"Mommy make daddy nicer." Brooke cried.

"Brooklynn stop it right now and get to that room!" Keith yelled pointing up the stairs. "This is your fault. You stayed and disobeyed us when we told you to stay away from him."

"Keith, she and Lucas disobeyed you and Dan. Not Deb and I. We didn't care that those two where dating and liked each other, hell we even knew about it a while before everyone else." Karen yelled. "Brooke go upstairs okay?" Karen whispered into Brooke's ear.

"What did you do to them down there?" Haley asked from her stop at the top of the stairs where she's been sitting since her parent's started to fight.

"Nothing." Brooke said plopping down right next to her.

"Well you had to start something Brooke that they're fighting, cause they hardly fight."

"I just came home and dad starting yelling them mom told him to stop it." Brooke said nonchalantly.

"Karen that girl needs to learn to obey me when I tell her to do something, she isn't going to learn that if you keep telling her to do things that go against what I said!" Keith yelled.

"I'm sorry about that Keith but our daughter ran away from us because of you Keith. She's fifteen; she shouldn't be out there in the world alone. I was so happy when she came home. I missed her Keith, she could've died and you wouldn't care as long as she wasn't with that Scott Boy."

"Brooke ran away because you baby here to much Karen. She gets what she wants from you and that has to stop."

"I give Brooke whatever she wants and then you do the same to Haley." Karen yelled. This was pissing her off so much. Her daughter came home; finally, a week was way to long for not knowing where she was. Karen had enough she just turned on her heels and walked right up the stairs. "Girls go to your rooms now."

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Well, well, well look who finally came home." Dan said clapping his hands for effect.

"Hi."

"Oh my boy!" Deb smiled running and hugging her youngest son.

"Hi mom." Lucas said hugging back.

"Where the hell were you?" Deb said slapping the back of Lucas' head.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"You know full well what that was for Lucas. Where were you?"

"The beach with Brooke." Lucas quietly said.

"Why in the world are you with that whore?" Dan spoke up.

"Dad." Lucas said looking at his father as his anger started to build up.

"Well such a perfect looking family now?" the voice at the front door smiled.

**So don't let anyone scare you  
you know that I'll protect you  
always all through the thick and thin  
until the end  
you better watch it  
you know you don't cross it because  
I'm always here for you  
and I'll be here for you**


	5. Chapter Four

An important thing is that I won't be able to update all next week and maybe the week after I'm not to sure. I'm having sugary, so I don't know if I'll be better to type, but I may start writing things out. Keep a look out if I do post anything.

Thank yous goes to: brookenlucas4eva03, CSIVegasChick14, flipflopgal, ANGELS1991, BDavis427, hoeoverbros and lanenapr252005 for reviewing.

**X-X-X-X**

**Cliff Diving**

**Chapter Four: There Goes Our Lives**

"Look who finally made their way home?" Deb smiled running over to the person at the doorway.

"Hi mom." Peyton laughed.

Peyton Elizabeth Scott was the all around bad girl, only at the age of fifteen, a six minutes younger then Lucas. Dan decided, mostly to keep a good image of himself as town mayor, sent Peyton to an all girls boarding school in Charlotte, so any break it would be easy to bring her home (for his image of course again).

"Oh baby what are you doing home? I thought you where going to stay at the school this summer." Deb asked.

"I was but then my friends parents made them come home because their fathers actually care about them more then their stupid image." Peyton said staring at her father.

"I was doing you a favor Peyt and you knew that." Dan said.

"Big favor by sending me away from my family." Peyton said rolling her eyes.

"That school should change your attitude not make it worse.

"You're the one to make it worse." Peyton smirked running up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Dan leave her alone. She needs to get back to normal. I told you that school wasn't going to do any good for Peyton.

"So what's the real reason you're home Peyt?" Lucas asked walking into his sister's bedroom.

"I needed to get away from that school. It's all stuck up girls that care more about what new car daddy's gonna buy them this week rather then grades or school." Peyton said continuing to draw. "So what's up with you and that Davis girl?"

"Nothing."

"Lukie's in love, Lukie's in love!" Peyton laughed.

"Peyton cut it out. I'm in enough trouble for running away for a week with her, don't make me in more trouble." Lucas begged.

"Wow who would have ever thought Lucas Eugene Scott the rebelling Scott?"

"That's your job Punk Barbie."

**-X-X-X-**

"Brookie Cookie" Karen asked knocking on her youngest daughter's bedroom door.

"Mommy does dad hate me?"

"Oh baby girl, your father does not hate you right now. He's just a little disappointed that you'd disobeyed him." Karen said whipping the tears from Brooke's eyes.

**-X-X-X-**

Two Months Later

"Oh god not again." Brooke said running towards the bathroom that she shared with Haley.

"Brooke that's like the tenth time this morning." Haley complained. "Can't you at least wait till I get out of the bathroom?"

"Get. Mom." Brooke said in between holding her head in the toilet.

"Mom! I think Brooke's pregnant." Haley smirked.

"What?" Karen and Keith yelled at the same time, Keith almost spit out his drink in the process.

"I'm just kidding." Haley laughed. "But she is getting sick. It's gross."

"Hales just go o the beach with your friends." Karen laughed.

"Bye daddy." Haley smiled kissing her father's cheek.

"Bye Hales." Keith smiled continuing to read the newspaper.

"Mommy help me." Brooke cried.

"Just let it out, B."

"It hurts all over."

"I know babe. I know." Karen sadly said. She hated when either of her daughter's where sick. It made her feel the same way as them. "Come on let's get you back in bed."

"I don't think I can make it." Brooke cried.

"You can't spend the day laying on the bathroom babe. We need to get you into your bed." Karen said helping Brooke up and helping her to her bed. "Rest, okay."

"Luke?" Brooke cried over the phone.

"Babe what's wrong?" Lucas said immediately noticing something wrong with

"I'm late Broody."

"What do you mean late?"

"Like late, late." Brooke said. Guys can be so stupid sometimes.

"_Crap." Lucas said sitting down on his bed. _

"Luke I'm scared. Really scared." Brooke cried.

"_Cheery I am too. Tonight we are going to get a test. Okay? I'll meet you tonight at the River Court. " _

"Okay meet me at seven. My parents aren't going to be home tonight so I can take it here."

"_Okay B. Well I have to go. Family brunch thing before my sister leaves. I love you Babe." Lucas smiled._

"I love you too Luke." Brooke smiled hanging up the phone.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Lucas Eugene Scott get your ass down here we are having a family brunch. As far as I know you are in our family!" Dan yelled.

"About two months ago you didn't think I was in your family." Lucas smirked.

"Lucas don't start." Dan warned his youngest son.

"We are going to have a nice family brunch. Peyton is leaving in a week." Deb said.

"Against my will again." Peyton said under her breath.

"Peyton don't start." Deb warned her before continuing. "This maybe the last time till thanksgiving that we are together all of us."

"Mom hurry this up please, Tim is supposed to meet me in an hour at the River Court." Nathan said.

"Nathan family comes first before basketball." Deb said.

"Basketball comes first Deb." Dan smirked, one matching Lucas', Nathan's and Peyton's to a tee.

"It's a sport Dan, nothing more then that. Now cut the basketball talk and let's have brunch."

"Basketball sadly is the only thing dad knows about." Peyton smirked.

"Peyton drop the smirk right now." Dan yelled. Oh such a family get together. "Or go sit in your room for the rest of the day."

"Surly daddy-o." Peyton smiled standing up and walking up the stairs to her room.

"Dan why do you ruin everything?" Deb yelled running out of the dinning room.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Felling better B?" Keith asked walking into his daughter's room. "If you don't your mother and I can stay home tonight."

"Dad I feel better and if I need something Haley's here. Plus you and mom need a break away from us for the night."

"Just keep an eye on Hales. I don't trust her in this house all night long." Keith smiled kissing the top of Brooke's hair before walking out the door.

Last time about a month ago, her mom and dad went out for the whole nigh since it was in Charlotte, they where just going to stay at their other house for the day and then come back to the summer house in the morning. Well Haley took this moment upon herself to throw a party, very bad idea. Good thing Brooke went and stayed with Lucas that night, cause his parents where going out also.

"Okay so here's the thing. Mom and dad are gone and people are going to start coming over in an hour." Haley said walking into Brooke's room. "You can stay here or go hang out with your boyfriend."

"We aren't dating anymore."

"Give it up Brooke you still keep that picture of you two on your myspace page and facebook page also. Now don't you dare come to my party and ruin it!"

"Fine anyway, I'm hanging out with him here. We'll just come up here."

"Great, just stay out of my way."

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Brooke?" Lucas said walking on to the River Court.

"Luke this is bad really bad." Brooke cried into his arms.

"I know Pretty Girl, we'll get threw it." Lucas said pulling her closer. "Come on let's go get those test."

"It's positive. I'm pregnant." Brooke cried sitting on her bed thirty minutes later.


	6. Chapter Five

So Denver is still not up to typing anything at the moment so this is her cousin Heather. She wrote it all up on Sunday and just needed me to type this. I may just end up updating all her stories for her, by typing and posting them. She has given me everything on each story. So everyday for the next week I'll try to post a new chapter for one of her stories. She's lying in bed in pain, but checks her email time to time, just keep her in your preys and hope for the best. – Heather

Thanks Goes To: BRUCAS EQUALS LOVE, Brooke6404, BrathanBrucasBaleyBreyton, ANGELS1991, flipflopgal, CSIVegasChick14, BDavis427, lanenapr252005, onetreehillgirl066 and Princesakarlita411 for reviewing.

**Cliff Diving**

**Chapter Five: So Long Life**

"_Brooke?" Lucas said walking on to the River Court._

"_Luke this is bad really bad." Brooke cried into his arms. _

"_I know Pretty Girl, we'll get threw it." Lucas said pulling her closer. "Come on let's go get those test." _

"_It's positive. I'm pregnant." Brooke cried sitting on her bed thirty minutes later. _

"We'll get threw this Pretty Girl." Lucas said taking a seat next to Brooke. "I'll stand by you threw anything and everything you want to do."

"Lucas how can you be so calm about this? We're fifteen, there's no way we can raise a baby. We're only kids."

"I know that Brooke. But you can't get an abortion. We can't do that to our baby. If you think about it our parents are going to have to let us see each other now."

"I doubt that knowing my dad and your dad. Can't they get over a stupid fight that happened ten years ago? So what if my dad stole a client from your dad. Big deal, our moms got over it, they can too."

"We need to start talking about what we are going to do Brooke, how are we going to raise a baby, when we are kids are selves?"

"I know but I, we have to keep it. I can't imagine seeing someone else raising my baby or the thought of killing it."

"Okay so we decided we are going to keep it. Now how are we going to raise it?"

"I can work after school at my mom's café, if she lets me." Brooke said. This was going to work; they're going to make it work.

"I can find a job and possibly you can stay in your beach house all year long so I can help."

"I don't know about that. My parents may not let me."

"Speaking of parents. We have to tell them B, they need to know."

"Fine tomorrow we'll tell them okay?" Brooke said giving Lucas a kiss, "Right now I just want to go to sleep and wish this were all a dream."

"Okay. I'll stay with you until you fall a sleep then I'll leave so your parents don't complain."

"Thank you Luke."

"It's no problem Cheery. Just get some rest and we'll deal with this in the morning."

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Mom, Daddy we need to talk to you guys." Brooke said as they walked into Brooke's house that morning with Lucas' parents following behind.

"What is it?" Deb asked concerned. There must be an important reason for them to be in the same room together.

"Um Brooke you want to say it or should I?" Lucas asked.

"Just tell us what the hell is going on, I have more important things to do then to sit here with him." Dan said.

"Dan cool it right now." Deb warned him. "They have something to tell us and we are going to listen to them."

"Go on Brooke." Karen said nervous.

"Um…."

"Get to it." Keith said. "I have work to do Brooke."

"Well I'm pregnant." Brooke blurted out.

"Your what?" Keith yelled, his baby girl could not be pregnant she was only fifteen.

"Lucas please tell me this isn't your kid."

"Well dad."

"It is, isn't it?" Dan yelled. "You got the whore pregnant."

"Dan calm down."

"Deb how can you be so calm. Our son's is not going to be apart of this baby's life. You hear me Lucas. We're going."

"No dad." Lucas yelled after him. "I'm going to take responsibility for what I did."

"Brooke did you really think about this?" Karen asked before continuing, "Your young still, are you sure you want to give up on the rest of your life to raise a kid?"

"I'm positive mom." Brooke said getting a hug in response.

"Then you can't stay here!" Keith yelled.

"Where is she supposed to go Keith? You want our fifteen-year-old living on the streets? She's going to stay here and we are going to help and that's final." Karen said.

"Karen think about this, you want our daughter pregnant at fifteen?"

"Maybe if you didn't push them away from each other this wouldn't have happened?" Haley said walking down the stairs. She knew her parents babied Brooke a little compared to her, but she was still her sister.

"Haley this is not the time."

"When is the time? When I get in trouble? That's the only time you have for me lately."

"Hales I said now is not the time." Keith yelled.

"Keith relax. Haley just come sit down."

"How can you be so calm, our baby girl is pregnant and the other one is a crazy party girl?"

"Come on Lucas. We are going to have a very long talk at home." Dan said pulling Lucas by the arm out the door as Deb followed behind.

"What the hell where you thinking Brooklynn having sex with a Scott? Your fifteen!"

"Keith."

"No Karen. We did something wrong that we have a out of control daughter and another one that opens her legs for that Scott."

"Dad!" Brooke and Haley yelled.

"No girls this is enough, I've had enough." Keith yelled. "Pack up your bags, we are going back home."

**X-X-X-X-X**

"What are you thinking, saying you are going to help that Davis girl?" Dan asked.

"Dan don't start please. We have enough things going on right now. Peyton got kicked out of school, Nathan's almost loosing his scholarship and Lucas got a girl pregnant. Our lives have gotten out of control."

"Deb I'm not going to just sit around here. I need to do something."

"Theirs nothing we can do. We can't control our own kids. How bad does that sound?" Deb smirked. "Cause someone has to put all this pressure on them."

"Me putting pressure on them is a good thing Deb. Someone has to put it on them."

"I'm going to the River Court." Nathan said running down with his basketball in his arm.

"Not right now. Peyton get your ass down here. Things are going to change as of right now! Starting with school. Peyton you better not get kicked out for doing drugs this time, Lucas no seeing that Davis girl anymore and Nathan get those grades up or no more basketball." Deb said. "These rules are final."


	7. Chapter Six

So I really went off track with this story from where I planed- hehe- but I guess it's all good since my mind is spinning with ideas. Good ones I hope. Not sure if I can use them all but most of them I hope I can use. Let's just see.

Anyway this chapter I have to dedicate to my friend **Natalie** who some how got me inspired to write this chapter by her obsession with the new show The Singing Office and Joey the fat one. I don't know how but it worked someway. So Nat, if you're reading this (I don't know if she is) it's to you.

Oh yeah before I forget the song is by Missy Higgins called **The Special Two.** One of the best songs ever written, might I add.

Thanks goes to: flipflopgal, onetreehillgirl066, CSIVegasChick14, Brooke6404, BDavis427, ANGELS1991, hoeoverbros, and LadyinPink06 for reviewing.

**--**

_And we will only need each other; we'll bleed together,  
our hands will not be faught to hold another's,  
'Cause we're the special two!  
And we could only see each our father, we'll breathe forever  
These arms will not be taught to need other's,  
'Cause we are the special two living our life_

**--**

**Chapter Six: Watch Us**

"Not going to happen mom." Lucas said. "I help create the baby and I'm going to help Brooke with what ever she needs me to do."

"Lucas think about your future."

"So what that can easily be changed Mom, but a baby can't." Lucas pointed out. So what if Brooke and him are only going to be sophomores in high school, they can do it with the support and help from everyone. "I'm helping her and that's final mom. I don't care what you and dad thinks. If you're so mad at me why don't you go find all the alcohol in Nathan's closet or the drugs hidden in Peyton's room?"

"Lucas I'm going to kill you!" Nathan and Peyton screamed running after Lucas who sprinted off moments before.

"The three of you sit your asses down!" Dan yelled walking out of the home office he uses most of the summer. "Nathan grab all the alcohol from your room and Peyton do the same with those drugs because I can't bail you out of anymore schools then I already did."

"Great. Thanks a lot asshole." Peyton said slapping the back of her twin brother's head before walking up the stairs.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"You're not staying here Brooke. We are going to go back to the house in Charlotte, calling the doctors and getting this problem all taken care of." Keith said.

"No way are you making me do that." Brooke cried.

"Keith you can't expect her to do that." Karen said.

"Karen you're supposed to be on my side."

"I can be on whoever's side I want to be Keith. Right now, I'd rather be on Brooklynn's side then yours." Karen said.

"Karen she's fifteen, she can't raise a kid, she's still one." Keith screamed.

"We'll be there to help her Keith."

"No she should've learned, she got herself into this mess she is doing it on her own." Keith said.

"Are you still upset about what our parents made us do Keith? You do not want for her to go threw that as a kid."

"Our parents made a good choice for us to do that Karen, we wouldn't be here if they didn't."

"What choice?" Haley and Brooke yelled at the same time catching each Karen and Keith's attention.

"Are one of you going to answer us or do we have to call grandma?" Haley screamed after not getting an answer after five minutes.

"Get the pictures Karen."

"What pictures?" Brooke asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"Brooklynn language. You're already in enough trouble don't start with more." Keith said.

"Girls we need to tell you some things." Karen said sitting on the couch with a shoe box in her hands.

"Well what is it?"

"Well you kind of have another sister." Karen blurted out.

"Wait what?" Haley yelled.

"Yeah about when I was seventeen." Karen said holding up a picture of the now, twenty years old. "Here names Rachel, she lives in Charlotte too. Well during the summer that is, she goes to school in Chapel Hill."

"Why are we finding out about this now mom? Why haven't you guys told us before?" Brooke wondered.

"We didn't think of it. It's something neither of us wanted to give away." Keith said. "But our parents didn't give us a choice B. It was give her up for adoption or leave and never see either family again."

"If we didn't we don't think we would have got this far." Karen finished. "It was the best choice to make."

"Does 'Rachel' know about us?" Haley asked. She always wondered what it would be like to be a younger sibling, like Brooke for once she wanted to get someone else in trouble for the things she does.

"No but she knows who your father and I are, we meet up about once a year." Karen said, "Usually when you guys head over to grandma's."

"We are going next time mom." Brooke said.

They had another sister, an older one.

"Brooke that's fine, now we have to talk about what Lucas and you are going to do with this pregnancy."

"Urgg!" Brooke giggled. "So close to getting away with it."

"Not a chance Babe." Keith laughed.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Now that we did a little spring cleaning," Dan laughed before continuing. "Let's get this going."

"Dad you know that stuff cost you about three hundred bucks of your money?" Peyton smirked.

"Yeah well I'll be getting that money back when you start working at the office with me for the last month of summer." Dan smirked.

"Do I have too?" Peyton whined.

"Peyton cut it out. I have place to go." Nathan said.

"Yeah and more whores to fuck." Peyton said.

"Nathan and Peyton cut it out." Deb said. "Nathan treat girls with more respect."

"Who would have ever thought that Luke would be the first one to knock up a girl?" Peyton laughed, "I always thought it would be you Nate."

"Thanks annoying one." Nathan smirked. "Why couldn't you listen to me when I said I didn't want any younger siblings?"

"All three of you shut it." Deb yelled, "We have a lot of problems going on right now that need to be figured out."

"One, Peyton you are going to a new boarding school that I had to pull a lot of stings to get you into, so please, don't screw it up this time. Two, Nathan no trying to throw parties at the beach house while we are at this house. And finally three, Lucas you are not helping her out."

"No way!" All three Scott kids screamed at once.

"Peyton this school will help you and Lucas your not thinking about your future here."

"Dad I've made up my future. Not you." Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"You can't make a decision like that until you're old enough to know what's the best thing to do for you." Deb said.

"I am old enough to know that you two suck!" Lucas said running out the door, texting Brooke on the way.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Mom I'm going for a walk." Brooke said standing up. "I need a little air."

"Okay babe." Karen smiled.

"I'll be back whenever." Brooke said walking out side.

"Hey you." Lucas smiled pulling Brooke into a hug after meeting her at the corner of her street.

"Hi," Brooke said. "Are you sure we are doing the right thing Luke? My parents are totally against it, well my dad and I know your parents are too."

"Brooke I'll be there threw the whole thing. Hell I'll move to Charlotte with you somehow."

"Luke you know that's not possible, my mom anyway is trying to talk my dad into letting us stay here now." Brooke smiled. "But you promise to be there Luke? You promise me that you won't leave?"

"I promise Brooke, I want to be here." Lucas said giving Brooke a kiss. "I'll be here till the end."

"Good. " Brooke smiled.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Karen we can't stay here forever." Keith yelled.

"Keith it's the best thing to do for Brooke right now." Karen pointed out. "I'll stay here with Brooke, you and Hales can go back to Charlotte."

"Karen, that won't work and you know it."

"Mom if you're staying here with Brooke then I am too." Haley said walking into the kitchen.

"Hales we're not sure what in the world we are doing." Keith said.

"Well I want to stay here." Haley said.

"Haley as we just said we're not sure."

"But as far as I know she's getting that abortion, Karen. If I have to hold her down myself, so she can get it done I will." Keith said walking out of the room.

"Mom he's not going to make her right?" Haley asked.

"No, not if I have anything to do with it." Karen said hugging her second daughter.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

Okay so this chapter is finish! Yes finally, I've been writing and erasing, then re-writing it to fix. So I'm done. Now it's time to update my other four stories before I head off to my dad's on Sunday for two weeks. Just keep a look out. -Denver


	8. Chapter Seven

I don't know what caused me to write a whole entire chapter the day I just put a new one for this story up. Anyway I did it. I'm on a roll with this story. Oh yeah….lyrics by the good Billy Joel Enjoy it. –Denver.

- - - - - - -

_You should never argue with a crazy mind  
You oughta know by now  
You can pay Uncle Sam with the overtime  
Is that all you get for your money?  
It seems such a waste of time  
If that's what it's all about  
If that's movin' up then I'm movin' out  
_**- - - - - - - **

**Chapter Eight: Moving On Out**

"So we are going to do this Lucas?"

"Yeah Brooke, we are. I'll get a job and do something to get us some money." Lucas said hugging his girlfriend.

"Okay." Brooke cried. "I'm terrified Lucas. What if we do something wrong?"

"Shhh, B, we'll try our best and make this work. Okay? It's not going to be easy, it's going to take a lot of time but we can do it. I know we can."

"You think the baby won't hate us for having it?"

"I don't know, but I doubt it would do that." Lucas said. "Now come on we have some parents to talk to about all this."

"Mine we should talk to first, they'll be easier to talk to then yours." Brooke pointed out.

Karen and Keith will always be the easiest to talk to, now that Brooke thinks about it, they've been in her footsteps already. They knew what it was like to have a kid and only be a teenager.

"Okay. Maybe they can help convince my mom and dad. Doubt it though, but it's worth a shot."

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Mom, Dad?" Brooke said walking into the house with Lucas behind her, holding her hand for support that she needed the most right now.

"In the kitchen B." Keith yelled.

"Okay. Let's just tell them our plan Luke." Brooke whispered into his ear so her parents wouldn't know he's here yet.

"I love you if you decide on something else." Lucas said giving Brooke a kiss.

"Okay." Brooke smiled. "Mom and Dad we want to talk to you."

"Well that's to bad Brooke, we've mad a decision. You're going to live with Grandma and Grandpa, they're going to home school you until you have this baby, then it's going up for adoption."

"Why so it can be just like what they made you two do?" Brooke yelled. "I'm not going!"

"Brooklynn!" Keith yelled as Brooke ran away.

"Keith I told you this was a bad idea. I told you I don't want her going threw what I had to do!" Karen yelled, "We're going with my plain Keith. That's it!"

"Brooke get back here." Lucas said chasing after Brooke.

"I don't want to go." Brooke cried. "I don't want to leave you Luke. I'm going to need you so much."

"Your mom said you don't have to go. Babe, she's supporting you, she's supporting us."

"Really?"

"Yeah, now come on, your mom has some explaining to do, just like you." Lucas said brushing Brooke's hair out of her face. "Now B, please stop the crying."

"I'll try." Brooke said smiling.

"Lucas do you think I can talk to Brooke for a little bit?" Haley said walking out of the house.

"Sure." Luke smiled. "B, call me later."

"Okay." Brooke smiled as Haley took a seat next to her. "So what do you want?"

"Brooke please for once be nice to me. I'm trying." Haley said. "I was thinking."

"Oh god that couldn't be good."

"Hey!" Haley laughed. "Anyway. I was thinking that maybe you want to take a little drive to go see our older sister? Just me and you."

"What did mom and dad think of that cause I'm already screwed?"

"I'll talk mom into letting us go, but dad is a no shot." Haley smiled.

"Okay, I'll go. But," Brooke said, "I want mom to say yes first."

"I'll get her to say it." Haley smirked. "I have my ways."

"I wouldn't doubt that." Brooke laughed standing up. For once, in a long time, her and Haley were getting along.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Luke, mom and dad are packing up your things." Peyton said as soon as Lucas walked into the house. "Surprise, surprise. Guess who's going to boarding school with me?"

"No way am I going." Lucas yelled running up the stairs. "Your not making me go!"

"Your fifteen, we can make you do whatever we want until you move out of our house and pay your own bills." Dan said throwing Lucas' clothes into a box.

"Well then kick me out for all I care dad! Brooke needs my help."

"All that girl is doing is trying to ruin your life." Dan said.

"No she's not, you are Dad." Lucas said rolling her eyes.

"Well to bad, you and Peyton are leaving tomorrow."

"Mom do something!" Lucas yelled. "He's sends away his problems, just like he did to Peyton when she got hooked on drugs. He's doing it so nothing can ruin his image."

"Lucas." Deb said. . "Dan stop it!"

She knew what her husband did, she knew it all the moment he sent Peyton away when she needed their help the most. She was not going to let him take another child away from her.

"Deb we talked about this."

"More like you made the decision and I had know chance to say no!" Deb yelled before continuing, "I'm not letting you send anymore of my kids away Dan."

"Deb he's going to ruin his life by staying with this Davis girl."

"Then let him Dan. It's his choice." Deb said. "And Brooke is a nice girl."

"Yeah right." Dan said. "How do you know if it is Lucas' kid anyway?"

"Don't you dare call her a whore dad!" Lucas said screamed.

"Luke." Deb warned him. "Don't start with him."

"Fine." Lucas said pouting crossing his arms across his chest as he walked out of the room.

"Dan I want you out or so help me god I will stab you when you sleep." Deb yelled. "Pack a bag and get out before you ruin one of our kids life."

"Deb you're over reacting."

"No I'm not. I want you gone."

"Fine. Whatever." Dan said running out of the room.

"You ruined everything Luke. Thanks a lot." Nathan yelled.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"My dad's leaving Brooke. My mom kicked him out."

"Babe." Brooke sadly said.

They decided just the two of them would go out for the night, a nice dinner- Brooke's choice of where and then a movie- another one of Brooke's choice. But to Lucas, it didn't matter at all what they did. As long as he was right next to her it was perfect.

"I know it might be hard. But your mom needed it." Brooke finished.

"I know but now Nate and Peyton are taking it out on me, it's insane at my house right now." Lucas said pulling Brooke into a protective hug.

"Hey it's better than finding out you have a sister who's twenty and knows nothing about you only your parents." Brooke smirked.

"Wait what?" Lucas said.

"Yeah, it seems like my mom and dad where in our footsteps except they where seventeen and we're fifteen." Brooke shrugged, "I guess it's in the Davis genes now."

"Brooke." Lucas laughed. "So are you going to meet this new sister?"

"I don't know if I should. I mean my mom and dad where still young when they had Haley and I, they where nineteen and twenty-one. I mean she may start feeling resentment to them for having and keeping us but giving away her." Brooke said taking a sip of the soda and a piece of buttered popcorn. "I guess I'm not to sure, Haley wants to go and asked me too but, I don't want to get into anymore trouble then I'm already am."

"I know the feeling, I had to tell my mom that I was hanging out with Skills and Mouth tonight, and I had to warn them too." Lucas laughed. "But as of tonight, she's going crazy cause Peyton ran out of the house with some bad boy in the town, and she's terrified. I think its payback. But who knows with my lovely little sister."

"Payback turns into a bitch." Brooke laughed. "I was wondering Luke."

"Wondering what babe?"

"I have a doctors appointment tomorrow, you want to come with me? My mom has to go to Charlotte for some reason and my dad is still ashamed about me, so no one else will be there, besides Haley who's taking me."

"Brooke," Lucas laughed. "I said I'll be there and I will. I will be glade to go to the doctor's with you."

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Good afternoon Mrs. Davis." Doctor Gladstone said walking into the room.

"You too." Brooke shyly responded grabbing Lucas' hand.

"Well let's see how this baby is doing today." The doctor smiled.

He got a lot of teenagers in here, but most of them never return, caused by abortion. He was happy that finally one is coming back. There must be something in the water in Tree Hill.

"Okay."

"It's going to be a little cold at first." The doctor warned her putting the cold gel on her slightly round stomach. "There it is. There's your little baby Brooke." Doctor Gladstone smiled.

"That little thing is it?" Brooke asked as Haley let out a tiny laugh.

"You're dumb sometimes." Haley laughed.

"Haley!" Brooke said.

"It will grow bigger over the next seven months." The doctor laughed at the bickering sisters.

"Great."

"Yes! Brooke's going to be fat!" Haley cheered.

"Hales." Lucas laughed from the corner of the room.

"Don't start with me." Brooke giggled. "I'm turning into a crazy woman!"

"Oh crap." Lucas said as they exited the doctor's office.

"Your in for it Luke." Haley laughed.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

Hey everyone! I'm back with a new chapter really fast you should be very proud of me.

I went out with my friends and then came back and I was in a mood to write this story. The next chapter is going to fast-forward about seven months. I just wanted to get this story moving more, but it will contain flashbacks. I started writing it already. I told you I was in the mood for this story.

Oh yeah, thanks to everyone that reviewed. Hope you'd like my speedy update.


	9. Chapter Eight

Hey I'm back

_Hey I'm back! I've found time at my dad's house to update this and maybe the other two stories but don't expect anything. This is sadly the last chapter, but! I've decided their may possibly be a sequel because ideas are going crazy in my mind for that. _

_**- - - - - - - -**_  
_And turn them into something good  
Take all my prized possessions  
Leave only what I need  
Take all my pieces of doubt  
And let me be what's underneath  
Courage is when you're in pain,  
But you keep on living anyway_

_- The Strange Familiar_

**- -** **- - - - - -**

Chapter Eight- Take It All

"Luke I feel fat." Brooke cried for the millionth time that morning. Both sets of parents gave up on trying keeping them apart now. Everyone knew this was the time the Brooke needed Lucas the most she was due any moment now.

"Babe just a little longer till she comes." Lucas said trying to relax his girlfriend a little bit by rubbing her swollen feet, or back- whatever Brooke needed him to do, he would do it.

They where excited. About three months back they decided, finally after a lot of fighting, that they wanted to know the sex of the baby or more like Brooke wanted too. She said in her words that she couldn't wait any longer to find out and how the hell was she supposed to go shopping for the baby?

"Still no way are we naming her that weird name." Brooke said.

They've been bickering about names since they found out. She wants one, he wants another one.

"Like Bianca isn't weird?" Lucas laughed a little.

"It's unique, okay?" Brooke smiled. "I think she likes it because she keeps kicking me when I say Bianca."

"She kicks when you say anything Pretty girl." The sixteen-year-old boy laughed. "I still think we should name her Claira."

"Claira is like an old granny's name Broody boy."

"Hey it was my great grandma's name; you know the one that left me all that money that is helping us buy everything."

"Oh well maybe as her middle name then." Brooke giggled. "Bianca Claira Scott sounds good."

"Claira Bianca sounds better." Lucas said sticking out his tongue at Brooke. "Well I'd love for us to sit here and fight about this more like always, but I have to get to basketball before Whitey and everyone kills me."

"Can't you just tell him that you are taking care of me?" Brooke begged.

"I did that last time B." Lucas said knowing he's disappointing his girlfriend. "Now really I have to go."

"Oh but keep your phone on babe. No one is home. My parents and Haley went up to the Charlotte house."

"I will Brooke, but this time please don't call me saying you want ice cream again." Lucas laughed remembering that one time. Stupid chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

"Hey I don't want it. Bianca wants it." Brooke smirked, she had gotten used to using that as an excuses for herself wanting something.

"Her names not Bianca, Brooke. We didn't decide on that yet."

"Yes it is." Brooke smirked.

"Bye crazy girl." Lucas said giving Brooke a kiss goodbye before walking to the door of the apartment that the parents bought for them as a little gift.

"Bye Broody boy."

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Oh crap." Brooke said getting up- which she isn't even supposed to be doing.

Bed rest is what the doctor ordered since seeing how Brooke was fifteen when she got pregnant and now is sixteen.

"This isn't good." She said looking at the liquid that was being absorbed into the bed.

"Brooke?" Peyton said walking into the apartment over the garage of the Scott household, like she does every time her brother has basketball practice. "Brooke where are you?"

"I need help now Peyton!" Brooke screamed in pain. "She's coming now!"

"Who's coming now Brooke?" Peyton asked running into the bathroom.

"The baby. Peyton, the baby is coming now!" Brooke cried. "I need Luke now!"

"I'll call him when we get into the car. Come on Brooke." Peyton said trying to help Brooke, who now was sitting on the floor, up.

Peyton became the best friend Brooke need, another form of support, besides Lucas. With her parents barely speaking to her, Haley away at college most of the time and all her friends in Charlotte having no idea that she is even pregnant, only that she moved, plus this new sister of hers that has been coming around a lot lately. She needed someone to trust again.

"Peyt I can't move it hurts to much."

"We need to get you to a doctor B. Lucas will meet us there." Peyton said. "And I'll call Haley and Nathan too. She'll make sure your parents get here too."

"I don't want my mom and dad there. They don't deserve it after what they put Luke and I threw." Brooke grunted as another contraction hit her whole body.

"What did they do this time?"

"What didn't they do?"

To say Karen and Keith where happy that Brooke was going to keep the baby was an understatement. It was like Dan was happy that Nathan quite basketball and at the age of only eighteen is surprisingly engaged to no other than Haley Davis, who would have ever thought that? Nathan and Haley turned into the same thing they did. The Romeo Juliet love story.

"Okay." Peyton said wanting to know the facts about what happened but not wanting to get Brooke more mad.

**X-X-X-X-X**

"Where's Lucas?" Brooke cried.

She needed him there with her right now.

"Brooke he's coming. Whitey's probably yelling at him like always." Peyton said.

"I need him…" Brooke cried squeezing Peyton's hand.

"Geez Brooke, please don't break my hand."

"Don't you dare start with me Peyt." Brooke warned her.

"B?" Haley said walking into the stark white hospital room in the maternity wing.

"Hales where is Luke?"

"Nathan's picking him up. His car broke down.' Haley said taking a spot on the other side of Brooke. "They'll be here soon B."

"I need him now! I can't do this without him here helping me." Brooke cried into Haley's arms.

"Babe I'm here." Lucas said running into the room and taking Peyton's place next to Brooke.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Sorry Brooke but Whitey was getting mad and then my stupid car wouldn't start." Lucas said grabbing Brooke's hand.

"I need the drugs!" Brooke screamed towards the nurse as the doctor walked in.

"Well I think you're a little too far along, Mrs. Davis. It seems like you are ready to push." The doctor said pulling off his gloves.

"I can't, too much pain." Brooke cried.

"Yes you can Cheery. You can do it." Lucas said kissing the top of Brooke's head.

"Only if you let me name her Bianca." Brooke smirked.

"Fine." Lucas said giving up knowing he will loose the fight anyway.

"Okay Brooke I need you to push hard." The doctor told Brooke as Lucas whipped away the sweat falling from Brooke's face.

"I am what do you think?" Brooke screamed.

"One more and the baby will be here." The doctor smiled. "Harder Brooke."

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10." Lucas counted as Brooke pushed.

"Congratulations." The Doctor smiled. "You have a beautiful baby girl."

"You did it B. She's here." Lucas smiled kissing Brooke's lips.

"Where is she, I want to see her?" Brooke said. "I want to see my Bianca."

"Here she is." Lucas smiled. "Six pounds, six ounces."

"She's beautiful Luke." Brooke smiled looking at the little girl in her arms.

"After everything I have to say she does look like a Bianca Claira."

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Hey my lovely baby girl." Keith smirked walking into Brooke's hospital room.

"I thought you said you don't have any daughters anymore?" Brooke smirked.

"Well that's about to change." Keith said holding out a needle.

"Dad what's going on? What are you doing?"

"Brooke?" Lucas asked walking back into the hospital room with their baby girl in his arms. "Someone wanted to see her mommy."

"I'm sorry but it seems Mrs. Davis' father check her out."

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

Such a bad spot to end it I know but that what was planed for the end of this chapter and the end of this story. I'll try and start to work on the new story. My summer is not booked to bad this year. So keep a look out. -Denver


End file.
